So Special - A MikeyRaphDon Story
by RaphandMikey83
Summary: Raphael notices that his two brothers have started to act weird around him. One is his mate, the other is his genius brother. He soon finds out exactly what the two brothers have in mind for him...Be Warned, Turtlecest is Involved.


Title: So Special  
Author: RaphandMikey83  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Mike/Raph, Don/Raph  
Summary: Mike/Raph/Don Threesome. It's a long one, so hopefully it'll be okay. Warning: I don't own anything at all, and I don't make any money from this.

What's up with that kid today?

It had been about a month since Mikey and I started this 'relationship thing'. I can't help but smile as I lean my head down, watching Mikey make breakfast and catchin' glimpses of that damn, sexy tail that the squirt always teases me with...

And that damn kid knows it, cause from time to time he'll turn his head and either smirk or wink at me. It's weird how things go. I mean, here I am, tappin' my fingers on the same kitchen table that Mikey put my legs up and basically ravaged me just a month ago.

And god damn, it's been a long month. And I mean loooong.

I can't help but smile at that. Who am I kidding. It's been the longest, best month of my life.

And that damn nutball is the cause of it. But something's been up with him. His weird behavior...

Wait. Scratch that.

His 'weirder' behavior started, how long was it? 8 days ago?

And it's still going on today. Although he'll nip the corner of my mouth when we're alone, and Mikey still basically begs for my attention (which, do ya really think I'm gonna say no to? A needy Mikey's pretty damn tasty).

*shakes head* But it's almost as if he's become more...possessive.

In most of the past 8 days the kid took me, toppin' me and shit. Big time.

Now honestly, I'm not that hung up about it. Hell, I'd be lyin' if I didn't admit that it wasn't fun.

Hell, it felt good!

Makes me feel like the nutball really wants me, to the point where he now whispers "Mine, mine" over and over again like a damn mantra.

And shit, it ain't the first time Mikey topped me. It's just been more...energetic?

Well, it was that too, but that's not the word I'm lookin' for. Maybe aggressive is the word. Like he wants to claim me all the time now or somethin'.

Which is weird. We love and want each other, and been like that for a damn month. Almost to the point that we should call ourselves rabbits instead of turtles. So why did Mikey have this sudden urge?

What was more apparent was the fact that, for the past few days...well...

Actually it's been more than a week by now, he's been givin' Donnie the evil eye. Honestly, it's kinda weird to see this.

Don isn't what I'd call a pushover, but he's still the 'easy to talk ta' type of guy. And usually the nutball and the genius are on good terms. Very good terms, it's pretty damn rare for those two to go at it or whatever the hell's going on.

Sometimes, I like helping Don with some of the stuff in his lab, or fixing the vehicles and stuff. And that had been fine for a good, long while.

But yesterday, I tried helping Don with the truck and Mikey basically fumed at Don. He basically asked the brainiac, "What do you think you're doing, Donnie?"

The genius had fired back, saying "Nothing, nothing at all so knock it off!"

They basically spitfired back and forth before I had enough of it, telling both of them to shut up.! They listened pretty damn quickly, and when I asked what was up...they didn't say much. In fact, both looked like they blushed. Mikey dragged his toe back and forth, almost 'shy-like' while Donnie ducked his head, fingering one of the tools in his right hand.

Of course, they both whispered "Nothing". And me calling bullshit on them still didn't get them to talk.

And the thing was, Mikey never said anything to me about it. The lunkhead never wanted to tell me when I asked. He was never getting mad at me or giving me any gruff. Donnie was doing the same thing. Don would just blush or duck his head down, or give me a shy smile and then walk away. Would you believe I've actually tried to talk to both of these guys about it? I couldn't believe it myself. Figured I'd just knock both of them out and then figure it out.

I guess Mikey's rubbing off onto me. Damn soft shit.

And for the past eight days...whether it be in the kitchen, in the garage, or in the living room...they just kept growling at each other, they make snide remarks, or whatever else these two crazy asses decided to start up.

'K, just calm down a sec. It's just, like I said before, kinda weird. And damnit, those two are starting at it again in the kitchen.

"Fuck this."

I didn't really yell it out, but I damn well didn't whisper it either. No wonder these guys got annoyed when I fought with Leo all the fuckin' time. Listening to it non-stop makes me want to knock my own damn head off.

Getting up roughly, I mumbled something (I don't even know what the hell it was, just some pissed off words being released from my veins or somethin'. It was like a growl mixed with a moody snort) and left. I did look quickly back, to see a worried look on the genius's face and a sad, almost glistening look with a soft, "Raphie" coming out of those soft, sea-green lips.

That made me stop. I wanted to go over there and just capture those damn lips. Lick 'em, say sorry for making him look that way.

Ah shit! Mikey's emotional part of himself is catching up onto me as well.

As much as I wanted to make that look go away, I left and decided to go out.

Don't worry. I made sure that Mikey knew that I was going out. And I know, I know. I'm overreacting and stuff. But eight damn days and they're still going at this BS. Whatever the hell it is...

And the fact that it's like a secret. Can you believe, I've been actually trying to help this thing without hittin' something. Shows how much that worked out. Mikey said that if we had "worries" or "problems" or whatever, we could talk it out. So how come Mikey couldn't let him in on this?

I didn't want Mikey to look that way. Although since the nut is slowly turning me into a sap, I'm sure I'll be kissing and making it up to him. Probably in a 'however the kid wanted it' sort of way.

I just...wanted to sit and think for a while. By myself, ya know? Just so maybe I could figure this out. That and putting a few drinks down my throat.

Well, enough to feel at least a little tipsy.

If it was just something stupid or whatever between those two, they'd either have gotten over it or Mikey wouldn't make it such a big deal to not tell me. So what would make those two be grouching and angry and sniping at each other.

Maybe Donnie knows about me and Mike? So then what, Mikey's mad about it? Thinks Don will squeal or something? We wanted to keep it a secret for as long as we could. But hell, it's a family of ninjas. It won't last that long. And Don's a good guy. I just don't see him as the blackmailing type or whatever.

Besides, Donnie always seemed to treat me alright. Although I bothered the genius all those nights by asking him to stitch or fix me up, Don always treated me pretty damn good. He always gave me a nice smile, or a simple, good touch. For a brief minute I thought that maybe the genius had the hots for me.

Lol yeah. Suuuuure. Especially when the brainiac went ga-ga over April at every chance he got.

Besides, I only have eyes for Mikey. Jesus, that really WAS sappy. God Damn it...

I'm already missing him. I must be getting whipped. Of course, maybe the fact that this is becoming the first night that I haven't touched him in a month. I guess the kid was right. It is an addiction. Although, a damn good one.

Still, Don wouldn't be the type of guy to just blackmail us. Not like he would have anything to gain. Plus, it's been 8 or however long days since he knew. So if that was the case, Don could have told the others anytime.

So what was it?

A bad feeling creeps into my gut. It tenses. Cramps and hurts like hell.

Nah it couldn't, but it did kinda fit.

Maybe...Mikey spent the night with Don?

Ah c'mon, where da fuck did that come from? I trust Mikey! But...

Like I just said, Don's a good guy. Soft touch, warm laugh, shy eyes. The quiet, nice type. And me? I'm the guy that almost bashed Mikey's head in with a damn pipe. Although yeah, I know Mikey said it was ok and such. Explained that part time and time again to me.

But yeah, like that's something to be 'OK' with. It's not like it would be the first time Mikey would 'say' something or do stuff just to cheer someone up. Even if the kid didn't 100% believe in it.

I could count dozens of times the nutball hid behind those smiles of his. No one's that 'beaming/happy' all the time. And for the longest while, Mikey & Don were like joined at the hip while me and Leo did the whole 'fight fandango' time and time again.

Maybe, well, one night they had some fling? Heat of passion type of thing, or a one night stand of sorts?

Could explain some stuff. Maybe they both felt guilty 'bout it, so Mike didn't want Don to say anything. And Don felt bad for doing it in the first place. Could explain why Mike never wanted to tell me 'what was up'.

But why would Mikey then get so damn possessive about me? Maybe 'dat's guilt too?

Nah, not sure Guilt would even make any sense about that. Or...shit!

Ya know how sometimes you 'think' you know somethin', but then another thing comes up and it, like, changes your thinkin'? What you first thought was right, you then get doubts about. So you fight it and fight it. Trying to make yourself believe that those first thoughts were right, when really it was BS the whole time. Was that why Mikey was being so aggressive for so long? Maybe he's tryin' to make himself believe that he really does love me and want me, but in fact that might not be the case?

Of course, you also got Don's blushes. Guess that could be shame. Maybe, ah hell I don't know.

I'm just confused. I feel angry, mad. But not that mad. I mean don't wanna lose Mikey. Never!

But maybe...maybe if Mikey needs to get away from me, at least once in a while. Take a chance at Don instead of me. I mean shit, I could have been driving him hard for the past month.

Damn, this booze definitely doesn't agree with my head.

What the fuck am I doin? I should be trusting Mikey, and I'm already condemning the kid. Thinkin's never been my strong suit. Half of the stuff I'm saying sounds kinda stupid, sort of a 'full of shit' syndrome. So what the hell am I doing here, or thinking like this?

Cause, what if it was true? What would ya do?

I'd...forgive him. I can't hate Mikey. I just can't. Hell, if he can be ok with me almost caving his head in with a pipe. I can't really have much room to talk, ya know?

I just...just hope Mikey doesn't leave me is all. God damn, I really am getting sappy. Damn kid.

Damn good kid.

I'm not making sense. Fucking booze. Hell, let's just go home. It's been a couple of hours, don't want Mikey to worry too much.

Shit, I am tipsy. Too damn tipsy. Drank too much, good job ya dumbass.

Staggering into the room, I see Mikey sittin' and waitin' there on the couch. I smile and stagger over. But why's my eyes blurry? And wet? I think I'm gonna go into snoozeland in a little bit, but I do know that I felt Mikey's body holding on to me as we went to his room.

I think I feel my mouth moving, but I don't know what I'm saying. I remember gripping his face and soothing his cheek. Just hope I'm not saying anything too stupid. Probably how sorry I was for leaving him earlier in the kitchen. Hope it'll be ok...

NEXT DAY

Damn. Now I'm really tired. Of course, not something I understand since I just woke up. But the hangover happens to be something that I expect. Shit!

Leaning over, I see that I'm alone in bed. Guess Mikey's makin' breakfast again. Heading over to the kitchen, I try to rub some soreness from my neck. I say hi to Mikey.

But I get nothin' back. Oooo-kay.

Watching Donnie enter, I rub the sides of my face as I await the stupid argument. But nothing happens.

They smile. Talk nice. Even laugh.

Why is my gut doing flips now? Of course, that's when the memories crept up from last night. Especially that whole Mike/Don type of thing. Guess whatever I said to Mike last night didn't help much.

Although, if I fuckin' remembered what exactly it was that I said to him, that would help somewhat.

I'm not liking this. Not one bit. These two had basically been at each other's throats, and now they're fine and dandy.

Hell, all throughout today I tried to talk to both of them. But Don just kept giving me the whole "I have stuff to do" and basically ran off. And Mikey...he just kept giving me that strange look...almost as if he wanted to call me an idiot or something. Then he gave me the cold shoulder.

All, fucking, day!

So here it was, about 8:00 at night and both Leo and Splinter had gone off to April's. They're going to be staying overnight. Something about wanting to meditate over there. Of course, April's new collection of soap opera DVD's probably got Master's attention. Basically, I was just flipping through the channels. But I didn't really care what was on.

It's like, when you've been awake all night and you feel like a zombie, ya know? Just not feeling much at all. Think the word is 'numb'.

I fucked up somehow. And of course I can't even figure out how? Maybe I know the 'why'. Maybe my guess yesterday hit the target closer than I wanted. Rolling my head back and sighing out loud, I just rubbed my neck while whispering, "I don't know."

It was the best words I could come up with.

The sudden change on the couch made me lean my head back up. Donnie sat down on my left side. He was looking shy and his body was almost twitching.

The fuck for? From fear? Excitement?

To my right was Mikey, staring at me like he wanted to stare right into my brain. A definite, intense look on his face. I couldn't think of anything better to say, so:

"What's up?"

"Raph! You...you're a god damn idiot, you know that?"

I would have asked Mikey why the hell he said that. Would have, until he basically tackled me and began almost chomping at my neck. Kinda hard to think when a nutball is groping all over your body while licking and suckling your damn neck.

Shit, it felt good.

As my eyes rolled back, they came across Donnie staring down at me. Not us. Just me. He had that look that I recognized many times in Mikey's blue eyes.

Pure want and lust. The fuck was going o-damn Mikey-on?

If Donnie didn't know we were together, he sure as hell knew now!

The fog of pleasure was filling up my brain, and before I could ask a question I felt Mikey lift me back up. Turning me around so that I was facing Donnie, he placed his hands onto my plastron and pulled back so that I was now being held against him.

Almost like a damn teddy bear or somethin'.

I could feel those sea-green hands caress my plastron up and down, as his teeth kept nibbling the right side of my neck. Placing my legs onto the couch, I couldn't help but look forward...and see Donnie inching closer until I could feel his hands on my thighs, caressing them up and down.

"W...what the hell..."

I was gonna get out more. Until both of them shushed me. Damn brothers.

"Raphie, Raphie, Raphie. Honestly, I can't believe you. All the times we've been together. All the stuff we've done. And you still can't believe how special you are to me? To us?"

Special? Wait, us? What the fuck?

"Mikey, you're not..." but before I could spit anything out, all I could feel was those olive-lips of Donnie kissing me, softly suckling my lips as I couldn't help but raise my eyes at that. Don sat back, blushing a little.

"Uhm, sorry Raph. I could not help myself.

After a small, nervous cough Donnie contined:

"Mikey is correct. You definitely have a severe case of self esteem issues."

Mikey couldn't help but smirk behind his Raphie's head, excitedly spitting out, "Exactly! By the way Donnie. What was that thing you talked to me about? That whole 'process thing' that we can start ole Raphie-boy on?"

These guys were gonna piss me off.

If it wasn't for Mikey groping my crotch, then bringing his hands up and down my chest, while the other brother would occasionally kiss from one of my thighs to the other, all the while those olive hands were squeezing and fondling over my legs.

But Damnit, it was really good.

"That would be 'orgasm denial' Mikey. What you do is, you work the subject up to such high pleasure, that he wants to cum. But he does not, because you hold off and let him calm down. Then you work him up again. If you do that enough times, when the individual finally does cum it'll be...well...big and extremely pleasurable to the senses."

"Mmmm, I like that Donnie. Mikey likes Raphie cumming big, hehe."

Finally getting enough brain cells to ask a question, I figured on asking the obvious one.

"What, is going on?" and to make my point clear, I grabbed each of their hands and squeezed. I really wanted to know. Donnie was the first to talk.

"Would you like to explain, Mikey?"

"Yes. I do. But as I'm doing that, we can work on Raphie boy here,"

With those words spit out, Mikey whispered into my ear. And it was in that certain tone of voice, the one from Mikey in which whatever was said would carry absolute truth in it,

"And make you feel good, just like you deserve!"

I felt Mikey spread my legs with his hands, as Donnie looked on with those hints of blushes across his cheeks.

"Hey Donnie, lick him. Right. Here."

And with that, Mikey patted one of his fingers against my puckered hole.

Obviously, I was a little taken aback from that.

"You lick there Donne, and he'll be mewling and melting very quickly."

No I would no...ooooo shit...

Looking down, I could feel the brainiac's tongue making lust-filled, sloppy licks around my hole. I couldn't help but feel my breath speed up at not only the feeling, but at the quickness of it. Plus, the fact that Don didn't hesitate in doing it. Not for a second, like the guy was...

Mmm, fuckin' shit...h-hungry for iiiit.

Of course Mikey had to tell Don that damn bit of info. And damn Mikey for being right about it.

I couldn't stop the trembling creeping up on my thighs, as Mikey kept licking and suckling my neck, while his hands teased over and over against my slit. Shit, I'm already purring and churring as I feel Don sliding his tongue along my hole as he's rimming me over and over again.

Oh my god! oooo je...I can't help but have my toes curl as I feel Don push his tongue into me, sliding it in and out. Licking my insides slowly. Like, fuck, like he needed it more than ME.

"Mmm, yeah he really wants it Raphie boy. Really wants you. That's right Donnie, keep tonguing him there. He'll be mewling in no time. Definitely looks much hotter than I thought."

Mikey. Stupid mind-reader. Well I ain't gonna

*Me-me-meeeewl*.

God I am mewling and moaning like crazy, especially with Don's tongue sliding into me harder and faster, going deeper and deeper into me. And now Mikey is coaxing my cock out. I can feel the knucklehead spreading the precum over the tip, as his other hand strokes and fondles my shaft with soft touches.

Oooo...the ki-kid knows how to w...w-work me.

"Well Raph, it's pretty simple. About a week or so ago, I found out that our little Donnie over there was watching us go at it one night. Only, the genius didn't mention it. So, one night I decided to ask him about it. The thing is, he had forgotten to lock his door. Heh, I know Raphie. It's kinda strange for a genius to forget something like that, eh?" I stared downward at Don, who ducked his head down from embarassment, easing off of my ass in order to caress and study my throbbing cock. His fingers, along with Mikey's digits, were touching and spreading my precum back and forth.

"Hey Don, have a quick taste of Raphie. Tell me what you think..."

With Mikey's order, the brainiac leaned down and suckled on the tip of my cock, making me groan and gasp hard as Donnie suckled and licked the head of my penis slowly. Kovingly. Like he was studying how I tasted with the tip of his tongue.

F...fuuuuuuck! Can't stop my damn hips from thrusting up to him, before Don dragged his mouth away and licked his lips.

"You were definitely correct Mikey. No wonder you were addicted to this. Very, very good." And with a churr, Donnie dragged his tongue back down, kissing and caressing my inner thighs before suckling on my hole again. The heat of the moment, was already getting me close. But Mikey squeezed my cock so that I woudn't cum just yet.

"Not yet Raphie...gotta finish my story. Well, more like our story. So there I was, finding Donnie fingering himself. I was a little embarassed. Heck, we've all done it and need our alone time. But when he was practically begging, 'Oh Raphie please, mooooore Raphie yeah' over and over and over again. Well, I got a tad jealous."

"Just a tad Mikey? A little more than that. Although," and with that Donnie looked up to me and kissed me hungrily, delving his tongue into my mouth as his hands caressed up and down the sides of my body.

At the same time, Mikey caressed and fondled my cock, enjoying the precum oozing out of me. And believe me, the little runt always did enjoy that. At the same time, Mikey was using his mouth and teeth to kiss and suckle the left side of my neck.

Don twirled his tongue with mine in a hot French kiss, then began slowly licking the upper portion of my mouth. Then the lower one, before softly nipping my bottom lip and easing backwards off of me.

"Although, judging from what you've got here Mikey, I can't really blame you one bit for being jealous."

With that, Donnie licked and began suckling on the other side of my neck.

Damn! Donnie...Don liked me? Both of these guys had crushes on me. Whew.

Wonder if Leo does too

A sudden strong pull from Mikey's hand on my hard-on made my eyes shot out as the youngster continued his damn story.

"Like I was saying. I was jealous. I...I guess I didn't want to lose you Raphie. So I kept snapping at Don. I confronted him and Donnie admitted that he's had a crush on you since he was a kid. Just like me. And he didn't wanna tell you, for the same reason I didn't. I guess...I just didn't like the fact of sharing you is all. But..."

I felt Mikey turn my head and he kissed me. Hard. I moaned into the kiss as I nibbled on his bottom lip, making him moan for me. Love that sound. As he gasped out of it, he nuzzled his head into me as he went on.

"But when you came home, you talked all this stuff about...about how it's okay if I was with Don. About how Don was all good and how if I chose to be with him then it'd make me happier and...damnit Raph!"

Mikey grabbed both of my shoulders hard. It kinda hurt.

"You called yourself a monster! All those times I told you that you weren't. What, did you think I was lying? Just making it up...just..."

"I'm sorry." It was all I could say. So I just kept repeating it, nuzzling my head against his cheek, which he thankfully returned.

"It hurts when you say that about yourself Raphie...cause...cause it's just not true. It's not! I love you Raphie. And I'm sorry too. I could and should have told you about what was going on but...I guess I was just being greedy and all, you know?"

I could only churr and murmur that it's okay, and we both nuzzled each other.

Mikey looked like an idea popped in his head. I could almost see the damn light bulb pop up above his head. I saw him lean over to Don to whisper something, but I couldn't hear what he said. Whatever it was, it made Don blush, but also churr pretty fuckin' loudly.

Mike bent my head back and began licking my neck, suckling that spot right below my chin. Well, I guess where a chin of a human would be. It's not like we have chins. I guess where your adam's apple would be. Mikey was rubbing each side of my face soothingly, in soft circles, keeping my head back as his tongue gave long, slow licks up and down my skin. At the same time, his hands smoothed over my plastron. Taking his fingers, Mikey softly scratched my plastron. For some reason, that sound made Mikey suckle my throat even more hungrily.

I then suddenly gasp as I feel Donnie engulfing my cock. Feeling his hands spread my thighs about, Don twirled his tongue around my shaft as his mouth delved deeper and deeper. The genius gagged a few times, since it wasn't too experienced. But shit, that certainly didn't stop him.

My eyes looked over at Mikey, who kept moving his eyes between Donnie's face and mine. He would watch Don lip and suckle, then swallow my shaft deeper and deeper. Then he would look at my face and grin.

The kid seemed to like watching me gasp and moan, to see my face twitch and my mouth part. From time to time Mikey would engulf my mouth with his own, to steal a moan that was tearing out of me. Then he would let go, in order to whisper.

"Moan for us Raphie. It's hot! Watching you squirm like this. Feel Donnie's hot mouth, breathing over and over again along your cock. Feel that saliva? I can see it from here dripping down over your skin. The dude's really hungry for you, although I can't blame him. Tell us when you're close Raphie. Let us hear you moan!"

With that, shit I couldn't help but do just THAT. My legs were twitching as Don went faster and faster over my cock, and Mikey's arms pressed around me tighter and tighter. I was his. His property, and damn for some reason that was hot.

But I would look down and see Donnie-boy suckling my shaft, sometimes holding it deep within his mouth. And that churr of his would vibrate over me and...god damn it I was already getting close!

"G-getting close Mikey..."

"Good, Raphie. Okay Don, you can stop. The big boy here is getting a little too close."

What. The. Fuck?

Don, although somewhat reluctantly, pulled away as I gave Mikey a stern glare. But the little ass gave me a cheeky smile and said, "Remember? What Donnie was telling me about? Orgasm denial! lol it's kinda hard to do that without the denial part."

I couldn't help but squint my eyes, from Don to Mikey.

"Yer damn lucky I love ya that damn much," was all I could say before pushing a hard, passionate kiss. Tilting Mikey's head back, I grazed my teeth against his neck and twirled my tongue in circles before letting him go.

Heh, it was nice to see Mikey's eyes glaze over from that. Almost forgetting about Donnie, I looked over and saw his face glisten with wetness. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

"You both look good together. I didn't, I mean I never wanted to do anything to break either of you apart from the other. I do love you Raph. And I know...I know you love Mikey but...I guess I'll aways love you. You should listen to Mikey more though. What he said, about how special you are and all of that? It's true. It really is. After that night, Mikey and I talked about us. And we came to an understanding. Mikey would let me, well heh you know, with you while he got the satisfaction of, well..."

Mikey started talking again, "Watching my Raphie squirm and scream hehe. But only if you want to continue. I know you love me Raphie. And Don knows that. But I think his slutty body would be fine to just get you once in a while *wink*. I mean, we went far but..."

"...if you don't want to go further...it's fine Raph. Really...you'll always be special to me. Actually, I should say to us. And I'm not slutty! Well...not as slutty as you two rabbits," Donnie finished.

Two brothers who basically want to fuck my brains out cause I've been their crushes for years?

I can deal with that.

"Uhm. Sure!"

"Sure, he says. He's never been much with words Don, I can tell you that." I couldn't help but growl at that, until another pull made me wake up to the fact that my cock was still leaking precum like crazy.

"Soooo Donnie. Which would you like...you wanna taste Raphie in all his glory, take Raphie, or ride him?"

Blushing harder this time, I could see Don shyly mulling things over before I gasped, feeling Donnie's finger push into my ass, spread and moistened by the genius' tongue from earlier.

"I...would like to do all of that. But, would you let me first, uhm, t-take care of you?"

He was asking permission to top me. I looked up at Mikey's face, filled with warmth and...damn I could tell this was definitely turning him on.

I think they'd call this Voyeurism. Didn't think Mikey was into that. Guess I know now!

I turned back and nodded my head to Don. It was worth it for the smile that crossed his face. Almost like a smile you'd get at Christmas. I twitched and gasped harder as I felt Donnie turn and twist his finger inside of me, as he stroked it in and out.

I could hear and feel Mikey purr and churr behind me, as he whispered to Donnie, "Hmm yes, make him moan and scream Donnie-boy. I never knew this could look so damn hot from this angle but. Let's make him cum, mmmm?"

Don twirled his finger in a circle, deep inside me, as he responded to Mikey, "Are you sure? For the full Orgasm Denial to take effect, we would need to keep Raph denied a few more times. Quite a few more times!"

I growled and leaned my head back as that finger was touching something VERY worthwhile inside of me.

I then heard Mikey huskily whisper, "Another time. Definitely do more about that another time. This is just...just too hot to wait any longer. I really wanna see Raphie cum! But next time, it's Definitely On!"

I groaned louder as I felt Mikey grasp and start stroking my cock, just the way I remember it. Those soft sea-green hands knew how to pull and grasp, how to touch and make me moan louder. I'll get even with these two. That's a promise.

I saw Donnie taking his cock out and give it a few pumps, his cock oozing with pre-cum like crazy. He was even hornier than I thought for me.

Mmm damn. Guess I should start believing that I am a stud. I nod at Donnie again. I know the poor guy's nervous about it. But it's okay.

I feel Mikey raise my leg with one arm, as the other continues to stroke me a little faster now. He pulls me even further back as I feel Donnie push into me. Slowly at first. The brainiac's pretty damn careful. The guy just kept going slow. In and out, back and forth. As if wanting to feel every inch of me, for as long as he could. That and it seemed like Don was trying to be extra careful of me. Like I was something that was gonna break.

Me? I'm not always careful.

I thrust up and feel Don's cock go deep inside me. Donnie grunts and gasps and I hear Mikey chuckle, simply saying, "Well, he is a hothead...you knew that already."

I could hear them chuckle as I thrust up to Don's hips, now feeling and hearing Donnie purring and churring like crazy.

Don began picking up the pace, sliding his cock in and out, going deeper and harder into me as I watched his eyes.

God, I was moaning like crazy as I felt Mikey's hand become a blur over my cock, my precum oozing all over his hand as Don watched us like he was hypnotized.

"Watch him cum Donnie, mmm yes let's make him shoot hard. Keep fucking him good and deep. A little harder now Donnie! How many times have you wanted to see and feel Raphie cum Donnie-boy? To see him squirm, to see that hot, milky sex shoot out for you..."

"Too...too many times to co-coooount. Goood Raphie so good. You feel so d-damn good! No wonder you're so addicted to him Mikey."

Don was losing himself into me as he pounded into me again and again, thrusting and hitting that spot deep in me harder and harder.

Fuck! I was now yelling out both of their names.

The genius kissed my bottom lips as he whispered hungrily, "Cum for us Raphie, Please! Pl...please, let me see you cum Raphie. Always, always w-wan-wanted tooooo oh my god!"

I screamed as I came, coating Mikey's hand with my hot cum as I felt Donnie shoot deep inside me.

Mikey just kept whispering, "Good boy, gooood boy" as he continued to stroke me as fast as he could, trying to get every drop from me as I squirted up onto Donnie's plastron. I could see Don moan and grunt as he felt my juices, thrusting into me and crying out at each thrust. I couldn't help but swallow hard as I saw the love coming from the brainiac as he stared down at me.

"T...thank you Raphie. Thank you."

He kissed me softly, as he began to pull out. But I put my legs around Donnie and tightened around him, keeping him buried deep inside me. The nerd was confused for a bit, but he could tell from my smirk what I wanted.

"What. Don'tcha want each and every drop in me, Donnie-boy?"

I couldn't help but make my grin grow louder as I saw Don shudder, the brainiac taking shallow breaths, as he felt my legs tighten around him. I could hear Mikey let out a deep, weighty moan behind me, as I felt Donnie's shaft drip every drop into me. We stayed like that for a bit, until I finally thought it was enough and let him go. Don shakily pulled himself out of me, as I winked at him.

Leaning over, I whispered to Donnie, "Just a tiny taste. Remember...I ain't always the bottom."

I could see Don look at me with that hungry look. A taste of what Don had in store for later, if the guy wanted it.

But it didn't take long as I felt myself getting lifted, before being pulled down onto Mikey's throbbing sex.

Fuuuuuck! It s-seemed like Miiikey enjoyed the sh-shooooow..shit!

"Sorry R-Raph. You probably don't like being taken twice in one night but, I couldn't help myself. Seeing you sc-sc-scream like that? Damn, no wonder Donnie got off after watching us!"

I nuzzled back against Mikey's cheek, saying that this was okay. Cause I knew that tomorrow night. It'll be different.

Oh yes hehe..it'll be ooooo god.

Mikey's recent possesiveness, along with his recent pattern of topping me, has definitely made it so he knew which buttons to push. Mikey kissed and suckled from one side of my neck to the other as he rose up to me, fucking me from behind as he fondled my once-limp cock.

"D-Doooonie! You said you wanted to...to t-taassste him riiight? Taste him f-oooo god so good Raphie-fully riiiight?"

Don was licking his lips as he leaned down, suckling my cock back into his mouth. Churring, it made my cock vibrate as I moaned loudly again, feeling Mikey thrusting up against me, which brought my cock deeper into Donnie's mouth.

And that's how it went, and damn. This was amazing!

Feeling one brother's lips, a genius who slowly and carefully, yet hungrily, gobbled every inch of me and did it with pure want, as my love fucked me almost ruthlessly from behind. Mikey's cock went in easily as Donnie's juices were a hell of a lubricant.

Shit, there was No way that none of us could last long.

It was shorter, but like ten times more intense, than some of the other sessions I'd had with Mikey in the past month.

All I could do moan louder and louder as Mikey's cock hit and rubbed against my prostate again and again. That nutball whispered in my earslit, practically begging me to cum one more time as he thrusted with all of his might into me. Claiming me, making me his as he thrust my cock deeper into Donnie's mouth.

Fuck yes, yes, yesssssss!

I was out of it as I watched Don's mouth expand. I squirted my cum deep into his mouth, and I couldn't help but shudder as I felt Donnie greedily swallow every drop of me. I even yelled out Mikey's name as I felt him cum deep inside me, joining Don's milky seed deep within me. But my screaming of Mikey's name was cut short, as the knucklehead covered my mouth with his, covering my moans as I thrusted the last drops of my hot, sticky juices into Donnie's mouth.

Damn, Don sure was trying to get every last drop of me, that's for sure.

All I could feel were two sets of hands rub and fondle over me as we all lied there on the couch. Mikey suckled my neck, up to my cheeks, softly kissing my lips again and again whispering "I love you", while Donnie fondled my skin, smoothing it up and down as if he wanted to memorize every inch of me, whispering into my other ear "Thank you, thank you" again and again.

"Mikey was right. You do taste amazing."

I couldn't help but groan at that, all the while Mikey chuckled with an "I told ya so."

As both of them continued to rub any sore muscles that I might have gotten from this session, I knew that I couldn't be awake too long.

So, I did what I had to do before I was going to fall asleep.

I grabbed Donnie's head and kissed him hard, whispering, "You were great tonite Donnie. Wonderful and...although you and I know that my heart's with Mikey...just never, Ever doubt how special you are Don! You're too good to get hurt like dat."

Don just stared at me, before quickly leaning over to lick my upper and bottom lips. Donnie was holding me tight, saying a soft thank you.

And turning to the main culprit, I teased my tongue over Mikey's lips. I was seeking entrance before Mikey nipped at me, taking my tongue into his mouth.

"Don't think I forgot about you Mikey. Can't ever, ever forget about you. Just..."

I couldn't help but yawn. Damn! I don't wanna fall asleep before I get this out.

"I'm so glad that you're with me Mikey. Thank ya kid. Thank ya."

With that, I was falling asleep against Mikey's chest. I was able to manage out a few more words before I completely fell asleep:

"I'll get you both back. Tomorrow night. Count on..." Damn. Fell asleep before I could finish it.

Mikey stared down at his mate, as he wrapped his arms around Raph protectively. His fingers grasped along Donnie's, as now both turtles stared at the special turtle in their grasp. Mikey was always amazed by this beautiful creature that he had in his arms.

"You really are lucky to have him, Mikey," whispered Donnie as the purple-banded turtle smoothed over the heroic turtle in their arms. He always looked up to Raph. The same turtle who had saved him. Who had watched his back time and time again. He was fortunate enough to get the chance to experience what he only thought he could get in his wettest dreams.

"Thank you Mikey." He still felt bad for the whole thing. He really didn't want to be the 'third wheel', but Mike shushed him up quickly.

"Raph and I are fine with it Donnie. Besides heh. Can't blame you for loving this guy," and with that Mikey leaned down and kissed Raphael's cheek softly, almost mewling at the intoxicatingly good scent of his mate.

Mikey finished his words with, "And you're right. I am lucky."

With that, both turtles placed their arms tighter around the third one, almost like they were nestling Raph into a protective cocoon, as Donnie whispered:

"So, what Raph said...about getting back at us tomorrow? Uhm, would that be ok with you?"

Mikey chuckled at that. The sound of Donnie's voice, almost begging for it to happen. Usually he was the one who had that tone of 'begging' to his voice.

"Mmm, I'm sure it'll be fun. Trust me though Donnie. When Raph does a quote 'Payback', he doesn't hold back!"

The youngster churred at those thoughts, yearning with anticipation to be taken once again by his mate.

Donnie couldn't help but glaze his eyes in lust at hearing that. Raph taking him, rough and raw and...

"Mmm god, c...can't wait."

Donnie fell asleep on the couch with Raphael in his grasp.

Before Mikey fell asleep with his hothead, he squeezed his arms around his mate. The youngster leaned down and kissed Raph's lips one last time.

"So special. Mmm so special. I love you. So much."

With a slow yet long yawn, Mikey finally fell asleep, softly whispering:

"Good nite, Raphie."

The End


End file.
